


Dance the Night Away

by Sharkcavities



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkcavities/pseuds/Sharkcavities
Summary: As Leliana's nimble eyes scan the ballroom for any dangers, a masked woman approaches her and asks for a dance. A woman who should not be here.A short one-off about Amell and Leliana in Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts.
Relationships: Female Amell/Leliana (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Dance the Night Away

The heat of the Masquerade was reaching its peak as frenzied nobles danced and laughed behind jewelled masks and colorful plumage. Leliana paid no attention to either.

Leaning in a corner, the spymaster's ice blue eyes darted around the ballroom for the slightest hint of trouble. The Inquisitor had taken a small group of her Inner Circle to investigate the assassination plot, and her agents had reported multiple fights around the private chambers of the palace. What was happening? If Corypheus's forces were here, when would they strike? In what form?  
As seneschal of the Inquisition and the Left Hand of the Divine, she had the responsibility of entertaining nobles and making a name for the Inquisition in the Orlesian court. Desperate as she was, leaving her post was out of the question.

Her nimble eyes scoured every nook and cranny of the ballroom, eager to find any anomaly that could identify the danger. A loosened bow on a Chatelaine's dress. Probably bedding that minor noble who was looking for his signet ring earlier. Elf servants whispering in the corner. The canapés were already served and consumed, so likely not discussing the menu. Conspirators? No, they were Celene's people. Unlikely under these circumstances. Was it Gaspard? Briala? Another force?

When Leliana first visited the Winter Palace so many years ago, she had stared at every detail in awe. The meticulous lotus gardens. The golden lions. Masks inlaid with amber and rubies, complemented by matching shoes. Oh, Orlesian shoes.  
Now, however, the beauty of the newly renovated wing was lost to her, and the Palace had become site of a battle as bloody as any other. Invisible blades awaited her and the Inquisition in every corner, and one mistake, one unnoticed detail could undo them all...

Leliana was so immersed in observing the court that she almost did not notice the masked woman glancing at her from the other side of the corridor. The tall woman was lightly dressed considering Orlesian standards in a long, cerulean blue silk dress that left her muscular shoulders bare. Her brown, straight hair was tied into a loose knot just above the nape of her neck, a hairstyle that was not entirely out of place but also not particularly noteworthy in a hall full of Orlesian extravagance. Her silverite mask, inlaid with lapis lazuli cabochons and fashioned after a griffon's fully extended wings, glinted under the candlelight as the woman silently approached Leliana from the side and extended a gloved hand.

"Care for a dance, my lady?"

The hushed whisper caught Leliana by utter surprise. She had been observing the woman from the corner of her eye, not out of suspicion but out of vague familiarity. It was a voice she knew too well. A voice that should not be here.

"Solona? What are you-"  
"A dance, if you please?"

The Hero of Ferelden's face broke into a wide grin under the silver griffon mask. Leliana was never easy to surprise, but she had caught her completely off guard this time. A grand achievement, worth the trouble of wearing these... _frills_. Leliana hesitantly took Amell's hand as the Warden led her down the stairs. Murmurs erupted from the balconies as the two women descended upon the marble floor.

"Now, I did not prepare for this part, so you will have to lead me, my love."  
"Why are you here? This is dangerous-"

Hush. Amell gently pressed a fingertip to Leliana's lips. All eyes in the ballroom were set on the mystery woman dancing with Lady Nightingale as the taller woman drew Leliana close to her body. Amell's soft lips pressed into Leliana's hair and whispered into her ear as they took the first steps across the floor. The Allemande.

"The Venatori have infiltrated the Palace."  
"I figured that."  
"Good. Then you are probably aware of their agent in the royalty."  
"How do you-"  
"I had to kill three agents before coming in here. Managed to squeeze out a confession out of one with my wily, wily ways. It's the Duchess, and she is planning an assault on your Inquisitor. She is your mystery assassin, no doubt."

So that was it. Amell took a step back, led Leliana forward, and took her in her arms again. Her tense body was pressed against the well-muscled physique of the Hero once more as her hot breath ticked Leliana's neck, causing her to inhale sharply. Leliana quickly smiled for the court's eyes, then pressed her mouth to her love's ear. 

"Matters in the palace will be taken care of. The Inquisitor is capable enough. I am capable enough."  
"I never had any doubts, love."  
"Then why are you here? Weren't you...shouldn't you be in the Anderfels? What happened-"

Trumpets were introduced to the music, signalling a change in routine. Amell took Leliana's hand, raised it above her head in one graceful motion, and twirled her before encircling her in her arms again.

"I found a lead, Leliana. There was an informant in Val Royeaux. I received some information that may take me farther away, to the plateaus of the west. I..."

Amell's steps faltered just briefly. Leliana immediately noticed the sudden sadness that had settled in her eyes, and found herself silently begging her to stop. To stay. Amell's grip on her shoulder tightened as her voice broke down to a brittle whisper.

"I may not be able to return for long, my love."  
"I see."

The words weighed Leliana's heart down like heavy stones. For a brief moment, she had hoped Amell had finally found a cure. That Amell would be staying forever this time, with her and with the Inquisition. But such happy endings did not come so easily, especially when the weight of the world rested on their shoulders. Solona sighed deeply.

"I thought I would send you a letter. To warn you of the Venatori presence in the West. To tell you that my quest may take longer than I expected. But...I had to see you, love. Before I leave."  
"I..."  
"I am sorry that I wasn't there for you when Justinia died. You should not have gone through that alone. I should have been at your side."

Were it not for years of training as a bard, Leliana would have burst into sobs in her lover's arms. Amell noticed the immediate strain around the corners of her lover's lips, and gently stroked her shoulders as the music continued.

One step back, a slow turn, and another step to the left. Amell's chin rested softly on Leliana's shoulder.

"Stay strong, my love. You have done so much for the Inquisition. For the world. I could not be more proud of you."  
"As am I, love. Be safe."  
"I will. When I return, can we move to somewhere nearby a lake? Or a beach. The Waking Sea, perhaps? You've always enjoyed a good sea view."  
"That sounds wonderful. The nugs will enjoy the sea wind, too."

Amell groaned jokingly at the mention of the pink creatures. The music was coming to an end, and as the final notes played, Leliana threw her head back and leaned on Solona's outstretched arm as applause erupted in the ballroom.

"I won't say goodbye. I will come back."  
"And you will, or I will be very cross with you."  
"Very well. Oh, and I shall try my best to kill as many Venatori as I leave. Consider it an anniversary gift."

Solona chuckled and planted a light kiss on Leliana's hand. Her lips lingered for a moment too long, as if she did not want to go, but eventually she managed to tear herself away from her. Leliana longingly stared at Solona's back and whispered the words she could not say, lest she give in and follow her love into the deep West.

"I love you."

Josephine and Cullen raced to Leliana's side as soon as she returned to the garden door.

"Were you _dancing_ , Leliana? Maker, you gave half of the court a heart attack!"  
"Who was that?"

Leliana thought for a moment, and decided to tell them the truth. She did not want to taint the sweet moment with another lie. Such happiness was rare in these times, after all.

"That," Leliana whispered, "was my wife."

" _Amell_ was here?!" 

Cullen squeaked excitedly, but coughed and took a step back when Josephine shot him a look as if to say, _now is not the time_.

"How did...what did Commander Amell say? Does she have new information?" 

Josephine asked cautiously, noticing the twinkle in Leliana's eyes. A twinkle that had been missing for quite some time.  
A wide grin spread across Leliana's face as she caught her wife sneaking out of the ballroom through the garden door. Amell winked, blew a kiss in her direction, and mouthed back the three words she was desperate for.

"She said she loves me." Leliana whispered as her love disappeared into the darkness of the night.


End file.
